mind_controlfandomcom-20200223-history
Нарушение пси-операторами юридических норм
Нарушение пси-операторами юридических норм Права * общее право * право на свободу мысли * право на неприкосновенность личной жизни * право "на личную жизнь", "на личные секреты" * Федерального Закона "Об оружии" * Федерального Закона "О средствах массовой информации" Статья 4. * Закона штата Массачусутс Глава 170 Акта 2004 г. Секция 131J. * Закона Штата Мичиган / 2003-0256 (k) * "авторские права", они принадлежат и объекту тоже * право на свободу слова (вмешиваются в жизнь объекта) * право на творчество (вмешиваются в жизнь объекта) * недобросовестная конкуренция (если пси-оператор является конкурентом) * секреты производства (объект наверняка может где-либо работать) Статьи Конституции РФ * Ст.4 п.2. Конституция Российской Федерации и федеральные законы имеют верховенство на всей территории Российской Федерации. * Ст.20 п.1. Каждый имеет право на жизнь. * Ст.22 п.1. Каждый имеет право на свободу и личную неприкосновенность. * Ст.23 п.1. Каждый имеет право на неприкосновенность частной жизни, личную и семейную тайну, защиту своей чести и доброго имени. * Ст.17 п.2. Основные права и свободы человека неотчуждаемы и принадлежат каждому от рождения. * Ст.24 п.1. Сбор, хранение, использование и распространение информации о частной жизни лица без его согласия не допускаются. * Ст.38 п.1. Материнство и детство, семья находятся под защитой государства. * Ст.52 Права потерпевших от преступлений и злоупотреблений властью охраняются законом. * Ст.45 п.1. Государственная защита прав и свобод человека и гражданина в Российской Федерации гарантируются. * Ст.11 п.1. Государственную власть в Российской Федерации осуществляют Президент Российской Федерации, Федеральное Собрание (Совет Федерации и Государственная Дума), Правительство Российской Федерации, суды Российской Федерации. (как мы видим из закона, дорогие читатели, ФСБ России не является ветвью власти, то есть для гражданина властью не является). * Ст.3 п.4 Никто не может присваивать власть в Российской Федерации. Захват власти или присвоение властных полномочий преследуется по федеральному закону. * Ст.41 п.3. Сокрытие должностными лицами фактов и обстоятельств, создающих угрозу для жизни и здоровья людей, влечёт за собой ответственность в соответствии с федеральным законом. * Ст.29 п.1. Каждому гарантируется свобода мысли и слова. * Ст.29 п.5. Гарантируется свобода массовой информации. Цензура запрещается. * Ст.59 п.1. Защита Отечества является долгом и обязанностью гражданина Российской Федерации. * Ст.80 п.2. Президент Российской Федерации является гарантом Конституции Российской Федерации, прав и свобод человека и Всемирная Декларация Прав Человека (The Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UN General Assembly passed and published Resolution 217A (III) on 10th December 1948)) * Article 3 Everyone has the right to life, liberty and security of person. * Article 5 No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. * Article 6 Everyone has the right to recognition everywhere as a person before the law. * Article 12 No one shall be subjected to arbitrary interference with his privacy, family, home or correspondence, nor to attacks upon his honour and reputation. Everyone has the right to the protection of the law against such interference or attacks. * Article 19 Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers. Фотографии документов * http://www.mindjustice.org/russ9-05.gif ---- `Мозг человека и гражданина Российской Федерации является его неоспоримой собственностью, и никто другой не имеет и не может иметь на него прав.` © chistilische-moscow.narod.ru См так же * Организации занимающиеся TI в Мире * Организации, занимающиеся пси-террором * Политические и информационные организации в Мире Ссылки * Международно-правовые аспекты использования оружия несмертельного действия * ПРОЕКТ ФЕДЕРАЛЬНОГО ЗАКОНА РФ «Об информационно-психологической безопасности» * О БИОБЕЗОПАСНОМ СТАНДАРТЕ УКРАИНЫ